Una Nueva Aventura
by Macnus
Summary: Esta una historia de amor y romance va a haber variación de paraejas:naru/hina,shika/tema,sasu/saku,etc.
1. Prologo

-Prologo:

En un valle con dos estatuas gigantes una frente a otra.

A la lejanía se visualizaban tres figuras, una de ellas llevaba una máscara naranja (en forma de caracol) rota a la mitad dejando ver,del lado derecho, el inconfundible legado del clan Uchiha, frente a él se encontraban dos jó chicos tenían un poco más de dieciséis años, uno de ellos era rubio,poseía marcas en las mejillas en forma de bigotes, con los ojos rojos y,en el centro, una pupila negra alargada hacía abajo,otro joven era de cabello negro, sus ojos eran iguales al del hombre frente a él.

-Eres un idiota, Sasuke, tuviste la oportunidad de unirte a mí ahora…¡TE ASESINARÉ!-dijo el enmascarado mirando al peli-negro

-hmp-gruño Sasuke con desdén al oír el comentario del hombre.-¡Naruto!-dijo mientras miraba al rubio.

-¡Si!-dijo mientras hacía un Kage Bushin.

El clon puso sus manos sobre las de Naruto realizando el Rasengan, mientras se dirigía para golpearlo.,.

-¡Maldición no me queda chakra!-gruño el hombre mientras saltaba para esquivar el ataque

-Esto es por Itachi Uchiha-susurró Sasuke mientras conformaba los sellos del chidori (buey, liebre, mono)-¡Muere Madara!-grito Sasuke atravesando a Madara en el corazón con el chidori.

-Al fin…terminó-susurró Naruto mientras se dejaba caer desmayado al piso.


	2. Paz y Tranquilidad

_**Gracias por los rewiews, soy nuevo en esto de los fics y si ven que falta algo (ación, romance, etc.) díganlo no hay problema y sus adiciones también son aceptadas (nombres, jutsus, etc.) sin más preámbulo el capitulo.**_

-Capitulo 1:Paz y Tranquilidad

Han pasado dieciocho años desde el fin de akatsuki.

Toda la aldea de Konoha esta en gracias a Naruto y Sasuke, este último se le ha quitado la restricción que tenía para volver a la aldea.

-¡Tío Naruto!,¡Tía Hinata!-Gritaban dos gemelos idénticos a lo lejos (uno varón y el otro una niña) estos chicos tenían dieciseis años, el varón tenía el pelo negro y ojos negros como la oscuridad de la noche y su hermana era una chica adorable con el cabello rosa y los ojos esmeralda-¿Qué nos trajeron de Yukigakure no Sato (Aldea oculta de la nieve)?-ambos chicos miraron a sus tíos con ilusión en sus ojos, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Nada-Dijeron ambos adultos, mirándose de reojo y sonriendo por la comisura de la boca.

-¡Basta! ¡Naruto-Kun! Déjalos en paz-dijo Hinata al ver los ojos molestos de los gemelos-si, les trajimos un regalo pero tendrán que esperar un día.

-¡Un día!-Se quejaron al unísono los hermanos-Pero…no es justo-se quejaron otra vez.

-La vida no es justa, niños-Dijo una voz que provenía de atrás de los hermanos.

-¡Tasuke! ¡Sukima!, cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no corran, esta es un salida en familia-Reprocho a los niños una peli-rosa que acababa de aparecer al lado de Sasuke, el padre de los gemelos.

-Los sentimos mama…-Se lamentaron los gemelos mientras.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos? demonios-Menciono Sakura con ternura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Pregunto Sakura con intriga al ver a la pareja NaruHina

-Mama, los tíos nos van a dar un regalo que trajeron de Yukigakure no Sato-Dijo Sukima mirando a su madre.

-Naruto, espero que no sea nada peligroso-Amenazo al rubio, como haría cualquier madre que se respete.

-Sakura-Chan como puedes pensar eso de mí-Dijo el rubio con un poco de decepción-Si no me crees pregúntale a Hinata ella lo aprobó, y tu sabes que ella es muy responsable-Hizo mención el rubio mientras la Hyuga se sonrojaba.

-No te preocupes, Sakura, puede que sea un dobe pero no es TAN irresponsable como para darle algo peligroso a unos chicos-Dijo Sasuke mientras agarraba de la cintura a la peli-rosa. Y seguían camino con los hermanitos.

-Nos vemos, tórtolos-Dijo el rubio yendo con Hinata para el lado contrario

-Adiós, Naruto y adiós Hinata-Saludo la pareja SasuSaku.

-¡Nos vemos! Y no olviden nuestro regalo-Se despidieron los gemelos.

-Claro que no-Grito Naruto mientras se alejaba abrazado a Hinata

* * *

_**Bueno este fue el capitulo uno, voy a publicar más dentro de poco solo necesitan paciencia recomiéndenme y dejen los rewiews yo solo los quiero para saber que hay alguien que lee mis fics nada más.**_

**_Tuve que cambiarlo porque sino no tenía sentido el siguiente capitulo_**

_**Salu2**_


	3. Un Secreto,Una Cita

Capitulo 2: Un secreto, una cita.

Era un día soleado en Konoha los gennin-Kushina Uzumaki, Tasuke Uchiha y Sukima Uchiha-, (Kushina era rubia con ojos azules un poco perlados), daban vueltas por la aldea buscando algo para hacer.

-Esto es muy aburrido…-Hizo mención el varón del grupo.

-No te desesperes Tasuke-Kun-dijo la rubia-Ya encontraremos algo para hacer esta tarde.

-¡Oigan!, chicos necesito un descanso anoche no dormí bien-dijo la peli-rosa-¿Me pueden cubrir aunque sea una hora?-los otros dos gennin asintieron mientras Sukima se retiraba para ir a dormir.

Los otros dos chicos siguieron camino por 5 min. Hasta que la rubia dijo:

-Esto es muy aburrido, ¿vemos una película?

El Uchiha trago saliva en el fondo estaba enamorado de Kushina desde los 10 años

-Esta bien-Dijo el Uchiha algo nervioso-Pero esta vez… ¡Invito YO!

-Bueno-dijo la rubia-Pero déjame pasar por mi casa tengo que arreglarme, además hay algo para ustedes que trajeron mis padres e esa misión de exterminio en Yukigakure no Sato.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga

Cuando entraron vieron a Hanabi peinando el largo cabello azul de Hinata mientras platicaban cosas de chicas.

-¡Estoy en casa!-Grito la Uzumaki.

-Kushina-Chan y Tasuke-Kun, ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?-Se sorprendieron las Hyuga.

-Vamos al cine, a ver… ¿Qué vamos a ver Tasuke-Kun?-Preguntó mientras subía para su habitación

-Ni idea, ¿Qué quieres ver tú?-Pregunto algo nervioso al ver que la tía y la madre de la Uzumaki lo observaban con una mirada picara

-¿Esta bien si vemos "La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna"? es una película romántica-Dijo mientras bajaba recién arreglada, se notaba que se había bañado, peinado y puesto perfume.

-Si-Dijo tragando saliva al ver a la kunoichi.

Ella usaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un escote (bastante grande), que dejaba descubierta los 2/3 del busto de la chica, en su lacia cabellera se había puesto un prendedor en forma de jazmín (del lado derecho), estaba usando unos zapatos blancos con tacones y, en la cara, se había puesto lápiz labial de color rojo (con aroma y sabor a cereza) y en los ojos un delineador blanco que apenas se notaba.

-"Le gusta torturarme"-pensó el Uchiha rojo como un tomate.

Las hermanas Hyuga (Hinata y Hanabi) se miraban de reojo y contenían sus risas al ver la cara de Tasuke.

-¿Nos vamos?, Tasuke-Kun-Dijo con un tono sensual.

-"Definitivamente le gusta torturarme"-pensó intentando calmarse.-Esta bien nos vamos-Dijo el Uchiha mientras se despedía de las hermanas Hyuga.

-Adiós, volvemos en un rato-Dijo la Uzumaki.

Ambos gennin salieron por la puerta de entrada.

-Ese chico debe estar teniendo un atrofio entre piernas-Dijo entre risas Hanabi.

-En eso tienes razón hermanita-Dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba del suelo.

* * *

Cuando entraron en la sala estaba todo oscuro se divisaban algunas parejas distribuidas.

Se sentaron en la mitad donde no había nadie y la película empezó.Cuando iban por la parte triste (que Kushina se puso a llorar), La Uzumaki, se agarro fuertemente del pecho del Uchiha, este, no perdió la oportunidad para que se tranquilizo empezaron a comer del tarro de "Palomitas de Maíz" (pochocho o, también, pororo) en cuanto sus manos se tocaron los gennin se miraron fijamente a los ojos…

Inner: Bésala, hombre, sabes que lo quieres hacer.

Tasuke: No podría arruinar la mistad que tenemos.

Inner: y si no, y si la mejora, ¿lo habías pensado?.

Tasuke: si lo ves desde ese ángulo.

En ese instante Tasuke la beso en un mágico despliegue de amor y pasión

-"Me esta besando…"-Pensó la Uzumaki-"¿Qué hago?...., Sukima, es mi mejor amiga no puedo salir con su hermano"-pensó un poco confusa hasta que el beso se intensifico cada vez mas-o quizás si puedo.

Esa noche Tasuke y Kushina volvieron caminando de la mano hasta la mansión Hyuga donde los estaban esperando Naruto y Hinata con una cara entre preocupados y alegres por lo que veían.

-Naruto-Sama-Hizo una reverencia el joven Uchiha.

-No te preocupes dime Naruto solamente, no están en problemas, no al menos de este lado…tu padre llamo preocupado quería saber donde estabas-Dijo Naruto mirando hacia abajo-Será mejor que te apures sino quieres tener problemas y…aquí tienen sus regalos-Dijo sacando dos cajas medianas una azul y la otea Rosa.

-Arigato-Dijo agarrando en sus manos las dos cajas-Adiós Kushina-Chan-Dijo despidiéndose con un beso cuando los padres de la kunoichi se fueron

-Adiós, Tasuke-Kun, nos vemos mañana-Dijo correspondiéndole el beso.

La chica se quedo en la puerta hasta que la figura del Uchiha desapareció.

La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna proviene de "J. K. Rowling Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" no se me ocurrió nada más y no tiene una parte triste.

Me olvide de decirles que cambie el capitulo anterior porque sino eran muy aburridos los capítulos siguientes como este.

Salu2


	4. ¡Disputa familiar! Legado relámpago el c

**Gracias por los rewies y su paciencia sin más preámbulo el capitulo.**

Capitulo 4: ¡Disputa familiar! Legado relámpago el chidori renace.

Era una mañana soleada, en la penumbra de una habitación se veían dos camas. En cada una de ellas se lograba ver dos cabezas que se asomaban.

Una de ellas ve el reloj y piensa: "Diez de la mañana es muy temprano…"

-…pero quede con Kushina en verme a las diez y media (10:30)-Dijo mientras se despabilaba

No tenía idea de que unos ojos carmesí espiaban por las ranuras de las persianas y escuchaba todo con mucha atención.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la mansión Hyuga se podía ver como una chica rubia, muy hermosa (en todo sentido), se iba al lugar acordado con su "amigo"

Mientras corría y, recibía silbidos de admiración, no notaba que unos ojos carmesí la viraban con mucha atención desde los árboles.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Sí me baño pierdo quince min. Pero, por otra parte si no me baño voy a quedar como un mugriento frente a Kushina, ¡¿Qué hago?!-Se revolvía los pelos mientra daba vuelta en círculos frente al baño-Bueno no es correcto dejar esperando a una chica pero mucho menos lo es parecer un sucio.

Se baño lo más rápido que pudo y salio corriendo de la casa.

Corrió, salto, eludió todo para llegar más temprano a su reunión para la cual ya llevaba diez min. Retrasado.

Cuando llego vio a su compañera de equipo esperando con una cara sin sentimientos, fría como la soledad, más fría que el iceberg más frío del mundo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo algo nervioso-¿Es porque llegue retrasado?

-Tenemos que hablar-Dijo mientras lo miraba con cara de nada-Es sobre lo de anoche- la joven prosiguió-Sobre el beso…solo fue un instante, un impulso, nada más, somos muy diferentes-El joven la miro con un nudo en la garganta como si le hubieran clavado un flecha en el corazón.

Ella, "su" mejor amiga de la infancia le decía eso, él se sentía resignado no lo podía creer, en ese momento miro su cuello…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la otra punta de Konoha un pareja caminaba hacía el bosque.

-Tasuke-Kun ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya veras-dijo el chico, él se mostraba frío y distante eso le asustaba a ella-¡Listo! Ya llegamos.

Estaban en el bosque muy lejos de cualquier persona que viniera.

-Bien-dijo el chico mientras ponía sus manos en forma de el sello "TORA" (tigre) y tomaba la forma de un chico más alto como de veinte años, en su rostro se veían marcas a cada lado del ojo (como Itachi) y sus ojos… eran el Sharingan en nivel tres, se puso la prenda de Akatsuki y agarro a la chica del cuello obligándola a verlo a los ojos-ahora que estoy más cómodo puedo mostrarte la técnica favorita de mi padre.

Cuando estaba por activar su técnica se escucho desde un árbol.

_Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu_ (Elemento de fuego: Dragón de fuego)

Un gran dragón salio al encuentro del Akatsuki y este, gracias a su Sharingan, logro escapar ileso.

-¡Tasuke!-Grito emocionada la chica.

-Como te atreves a ponerle tus manos a MI chica-dijo Tasuke activando su Sharingan (Nivel 2) para que sea una pelea pareja.

Y en ese momento Tasuke noto como su enemigo cambiaba la forma de su Sharingan al…

-¡Mangekyou Sharingan!-Dijo mientras temblaba él solo lo había visto una ves cuando se lo mostró su padre de forma inofensiva no como un arma estaba temblando ahora experimentaría los increíbles poderes del más fuerte de los Sharingan-Kushina corre y no lo veas a los ojos.

-Pero...

-¡Ahora!-cuando la joven dispuso a pararse un clon apareció detrás de ella y le apuntaba con un kunai-Es hora de usar la técnica que me enseño mi padre…-Susurró mientras hacia los sellos: O-ushi, usagi, saru. (Buey, liebre, mono)-…_Chidori…_

Cuando golpeo el cuerpo del Akatsuki, este se dividió en miles de cuervos.

-¿_Karazu Bushin no jutsu?_ (Jutsu clon de cuervo)

-Así es…es técnica de mi padre.

"De su padre…solo conozco a un Uchiha que usa esa técnica"

-Eres hijo de Itachi Uchiha ¿cierto?-Inquirió Tasuke completamente nervioso por estar frente a el hijo de uno de los más poderosos Uchiha-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Así es, mi nombre es Itsuna Uchiha-Dijo fríamente-Antes de empezar con la pelea… ¿Cómo descubriste la trampa?

-No fue fácil…cuando mire el cuello de tu clon observe que faltaba el dije que le regale a Kushina por su cumpleaños hace 6 años .Ella nunca se lo quita ese fue un error fatal en tu plan-Dijo muy orgulloso de su nivel de deducción.

-Bien… ¿Cómo nos encontraste?-Pregunto mirando fríamente a su primo.

-Eso tampoco fue fácil… ves esta marca echa con sangre en mi mano-Dijo mostrando una marca en forma de espiral en la palma de su mano-Cuando le aplico chakra me permite saber donde esta Kushina y todo gracias al dije que lleva puesto.

Cuando termino la oración vio como su primo se acercaba a toda velocidad con un kunai en la mano.

Tasuke logro esquivarlo justo a tiempo mientras, Kushina, miraba asombrada la velocidad de ambos shinobi

-Una vez más…-Susurro el Uchiha realizando otro chidori más.

-Primito estúpido. (Nota: Itachi dice "Hermanito estúpido")-Tú no aprendes ¿verdad? Nunca podrás ganarme con esa técnica insignificante.

Allí estaban los Uchiha peleando entre sí, en ese momento Tasuke se abalanzo contra Itsuna, este último solo saco su mano derecha de la capa y paro sin ningún inconveniente el chidori.

"Paró el chidori con una sola mano" pensó Kushina mirando estupefacta la disputa familiar.

Itsuna mando a volar a Tasuke con una patada quién se estampo contra un árbol.

_-__Katon gokakyu no jutsu__._

En ese momento una gran bola de fuego salió disparada de entre los árboles.

-Maldición, es muy grande como para esquivarla-dijo Itsuna-Lo tendré que usar-Prosiguió-_¡__Amaterasu!_

Desde el ojo del mayor de los Uchiha unas llamas negras salieron devorando a su paso la técnica del menor.

-¿Cómo es que no sangras?-Preguntó dudoso Tasuke al ver que su primo no sangraba después de usar el Amaterasu.

-Es porque…me transplante los ojos de mi hermano menor.

Ambos shinobi de Konoha quedaron estupefactos al ver como decía esas palabras sin ningún remordimiento.

Estaba dispuesto a lanzar otro Amaterasu, y Kushina lo notó, pero Tasuke estaba muy cansado como para esquivarlo o realizar otra técnica. Se abalanzo enfrente de Tasuke y mordiendo su dedo pulgar derecho hizo una marca en la mano IZQUIERDA y realizo unos sellos, y cuando el Amaterasu se dirigía asía ellos apoyo velozmente la palma de la mano en el suelo haciendo el _Kuchiyose no jutsu_ justo a tiempo apareció una gran rana con un escudo y un tridente.

Gracias al escudo, en el que el Amaterasu dio de lleno cubriéndolo de llamas negras que arderían por 7 días y 7 noches.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó el gran sapo.

-Si, arigato, GamaKen.

En el momento en que terminó la oración Itsuna estaba delante de ella mirándola con su Sharingan antes de usar Tskuyomi Tasuke se atravesó empujando a Kushina a un lado, por desgracia el quedo frente a frente con su primo quien no dudo en usar el poderoso genjutsu.

-¡Basta!, Nome muestres esto-Grito Tasuke antes de caer desmayado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la oficina del Hokage Naruto estaba organizando unos papeles cuando miro por la ventana vio a GamaKen.

"_Le dije que lo invocara en una emergencia y nada má estar en problemas" _pensó Naruto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La chica miraba impotente como su amigo de la infancia se desmayaba.

Poniéndose en posición para el legado del cuarto Hokage, cuando recibió un puñetazo en el estomago antes de caer inconciente escucho como el Akatsuki susurraba en el oído _"nos veremos otra vez y entonces estarás de mi lado, hermosa…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una habitación blanca con una cama en el centro se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos perlas mirando a una chica en la cama con ternura.

-¿Dónde esta, papá?-Preguntó la chica en la cama.

-Fue a buscar algo dulce para que comas-Respondió la madre.

-¡Hinata-san! –Entro una chica prepotentemente en la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es-s… ¡Uchiha Tasuke!es-sta… en situación crítica y ¡Sakura-san! No esta en condiciones de atenderlo.

-Bien lo hare yo-Dijo-Tú evita que Kushina abandone esta habitación-Le susurro mientras salía.

_Veinte minutos después…_

Kushina corría por los pasillos de el hospital a toda velocidad acercándose a la sala de emergencia cuando entro vio a los Uchiha sentados enfrente de la puerta, paso corriendo frente a ellos sin decir ni "mu."

-Kushina…-Susurro Sukima para sus adentros.

En el momento que la rubia entro en la habitación donde yacía su madre intentando hacer algo fue cuan lo vio tirado en la cama estaba el cuerpo de Tasuke en ese momento se hoyo la maquina del electro cardiograma dar el sonidito final "_pip…"_


	5. Reflexiones

**_Gracias a todos por los rewies, y espero que se hallan quedado en suspenso por el capitulo anterior, sin más que decir…_**

Capitulo 5: Reflexiones

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Eso no es importante ahora solo digamos que estas en un lugar mejor…-una silueta de más o menos de 1,78 m se acercaba al chico que estaba frente a el.

-¿Un lugar mejo?-dijo pensativo Tasuke-¡¿Estoy muerto?!

-Yo no puedo decirte eso-decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más-Deberías saberlo tú.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…me aplicaron el Tskuyomi

-En efecto-Respondió la silueta-¿Por qué no sobreviviste?

-Soy débil es por eso que estoy aquí.

-Déjame decirte una cosa…tu no eres débil la única diferencia es que el es más fuere por eso te venció.

-Pero ¿Cómo puedo ser más fuerte?

-Antes de decirte como respóndeme algo-Tasuke asintió entonces la figura prosiguió-¿Para que quieres ser más fuerte?

-Para asesinar a…Itsuna Uchiha.

-Temía que dijeras eso… pero bueno escucha te doy una hora para meditar si es correcto la meta que tienes para obtener poder-Dijo la voz mientras se retiraba por donde vino "_Tu hijo es igual a ti….Sasuke"_

_1 hora después..._

-Maldición no se que hacer-Dijo amarrándose la cabeza-¿Qué es eso que veo?...es ¡Kushina! e Itsuna.

_**Esta es nuestra oportunidad de matarlo esta distraído-**_pensó su inner_**.**_

Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con Kushina?

_**Déjalo podremos superarlo es pasajero-**_Dijo con una cara perversa en el fondo sabia que habría de escoger Tasuke o por lo menos eso pensaba

No lo creo.

Con esa última frase terminó su batalla mental consigo mismo y se lanzo a frenar el ataque. Cuando estaba cerca no se dio cuenta de que el ojo derecho había mutado para convertirse en un Sharingan de nivel 3, logrando así salvar a su amor de la infancia(N/A: me pareció medio empalagoso pero Uds. Me dirán).

-¿¡Kushina estas bien!?-Cuando pronuncio esas palabras la chica desapareció lentamente hasta no dejar nada-¡NOOOOOOO!

-Tranquilo ella esta bien era solo una ilusión para ver que elegías hacer. Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad-La figura que antes no se veía, ahora podía distinguirse un hombre con 21 primaveras tras el (21 años), era alto con unos ojos carmesí con una mirada de aprobación-Bien ahora dime… ¿Qué harás con el poder que se te ha concebido?-El joven se levanto miro al hombre directamente a los ojos mostrando su reciente adquisición del lado derecho y dijo:

-Los protegeré a todos, oji-san (tío)-Dijo y Lugo tomo aires de de valentía y dijo: -Te lo prometo…, Itachi.

-Bien ese es mi sobrino, yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites en tu mente y en tu corazón, ahora mira esto

Dicho esto de la nada salio un pantalla y vio perplejo las imágenes que se le mostraban

Era el hospital de Konoha el estaba en la camilla en una habitación con la ventana abierta que daba directo a la cabeza de Kushina pero fuera de la ventana había un shinobi de la nube con una ballesta para kunai "El kunai ira demasiado rápido no lo vera venir" Pensó Tasuke.

-¿Qué hago para detenerlo?-Le pregunto a su tío con cara de desesperación.

-Demasiado fácil…_Despierta_

_*Despierta**Despierta*_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza ¿Habría sido un sueño? Bueno eso no importaba debía protegerlos a todos a como diera lugar.

Cuando el kunai estuvo a punto de atravesar el cuello de la chica, un joven que había salido de la cama agarro el kunai que ya tenia en la mira gracias a su ojo derecho.

-¿Estas bien?-Le susurró al oído de forma calmada y sensual eso hacía que la chica se derritiera a sus pies.

-¡Tasuke!-Quedaron todos perplejos mirando al chico con el ojo izquierdo cerrado pero más les sorprendió el Sharingan del ojo derecho.

Entonces el comenzó a explicar toda la situación para cuando termino se había echo de noche y la enfermera había corrido a todos de la sala para que Tasuke pudiera descansar en el instante que se apago la luz de la habitación una sombra apareció de la nada.

-OH, hola Itachi-Dijo sin preámbulos el joven paciente-¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde los muertos no duermen?

-Muy Gracioso-Cuando termino la oración la sonrisa que tenia se cambio por un semblante serio-Eh venido a pedirte un favor ¿Puede ser?

-¿Cuál es ese favor?-La cara de Itachi cambio de seria a triste en unos milisegundos.

-Debes evitar que el plan "ojo de luna" se lleve acabo y para eso debes matar a…mi primogénito.

-¿Qué?-dijo sobresaltado mirando como desaparecía el cuerpo de su tío-Esta bien lo haré…creo

Tasuke no se sentía a gusto con los comentarios de su tío pero que podia hacer aunque estaba tan cansado que no tardo en entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

**_Buenos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo creo que estoy mejorando sobre el tema de me terminan las ideas asique si pueden o quieren manden las suyas yo voy a tratar de usarlas siguiendo el hilo de la más que decir:_**

**_SALU2_**

**_MACNUS_**


	6. Descanso

**_Gracias por los rewies y si mi primo les dijo algo no le presten atención es que me fui de vacaciones y encima no subió este capitulo y me disculpo_**.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 6: Descanso

Mañana soleada en Konoha eran las 8:00 AM.

-Tsk… ¿Por qué me sacaron tan temprano? ¿No saben que prefiero dormir?

-Lo siento oni-san (N/A: significa "hermano mayor" pero lo use denotando el significado solamente de "hermano")-Dijo mirando a su hermano-Son órdenes de oto-san y oki-san (padre y madre)

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Digas lo que quieras yo te voy a llevar a casa-Dicho esto Tasuke cerró la boca esos diez minutos fueron tan tensos que el aire se cortaba con un kunai hasta que la hermana dijo:-Me entere que tienes el Sharingan de tres aspas ¿Me lo muestras?

Tasuke abrió el ojo derecho mostrando un Sharingan de tres aspas que yacía refulgente por los rayos del sol

-…-Sukima estaba anonadada por lo que veía ya que no había tenido oportunidad en el hospital de verlo ya que se quedo dormida pero si se había enterado de la historia porque los chismes vuelan como el viento y más si pasas parte de la mañana con Hanoi y su hermano mayor Saratu, hijos de Ino y Sai-Asíque eso era cierto, Hanoi tenia razón.

-¿En que tiene razón?-Pregunto no muy sorprendido ya que la chica se pegaba a el como las moscas a la comida, seguramente era algo de que se veía muy maduro con ese Sharingan.

-En que el Sharingan te queda muy bien-Decía mientras a Tasuke le caía una gotita de la cabeza-Casi nos alcanzas a papá y a mi.

Él era el único que seguía teniendo un Sharingan de dos aspas pero ¿Por qué su tío solo le dio un Sharingan de tres aspas? Itachi le había dicho que le daría poder un Sharingan de tres aspas no alcanzaba contra Itsuna.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando en la puerta del barrio Uchiha una enorme figura encapuchada se les apareció de repente frente a ellos.

-Buenos días-Dijo muy amablemente la figura.

-Buenos días Jugo-San-Dijeron al unísono los gemelos

Los gemelos re-emprendieron el camino hacia su casa.

Ya dentro de la casa, Sukima se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo, ya que Tasuke quemaba la comida cada vez que la tocaba con una sartén asíque se fue al patio a entrenar con los kunai que estaban en la pared especialmente para entrenamientos. Cuando quiso agarrar uno una cuchillo de cocino paso al lado de su cara cortándole un poco de las patillas sueltas para terminar clavado en la pared.

-El doctor dijo que nada de entrenamiento-La voz amenazadora de su hermana le helo la piel.

-hmp.

-¿Ya te dije que odio tus monosílabos?-Preguntaba Sukima desde la cocina-¡La comida está lista!

El almuerzo había transcurrido bien hasta que:

-No voy a ir mañana a la comida en casa de los Hyuga-Un sonido duro se escucho cuando el otro comensal trago su comida-Tengo una cita con…Saratu Yamanaka.

-¿Prefieres pasar tiempo con ESE antes que con una de tus mejores amigas?

-S-si pero ya le pedí permiso a Kushina y se emociono por la noticia y dijo que no había ningún problema-Dijo evitando la mirada fulminante de su hermano-¿Qué opinas?

-Has lo que quieras si pasa algo, después no vengas a llorara conmigo-Dijo resignado recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de su hermana en forma de agradecimiento.

El resto del día paso tranquilamente ya eran las 4:00 PM eso significaba que debía ir a ayudar a los Hyuga para el almuerzo del día siguiente.

"Espero no llegar muy temprano es que me dijeron 5:00 PM" pensaba mientras se tocaba la puerta.

-¡OH!-Una figura femenina muy voluptuoso abrió la puerta-Tasuke-Kun llegas temprano.

-Si disculpe Hanabi-Sama es que no tengo nada que hacer asíque pensé que venir temprano era lo mejor.

-No hay ningún problema pero debes esperar que Kushina y Kento terminen de entrenar.

Y allí estaban Kushina, y su hermano, por un año mayor, Kento .Él usaba el traje de jounnin y ella llevaba una campera blanca con un pantalón haciendo juego. Kento llevaba el protector en la frente a diferencia de Kushina quien lo llevaba al cuello.

Tasuke se sentó de perfil a los tres shinobi pudiendo así presenciar todo esta era su oportunidad de ver la famosa defensa perfecta de Hinata y por supuesto copiarla con el ojo derecho.

Miraba atentamente como bloqueaba a los kage bushin que la atacaban ya que los dos hermanos estaban atrás de todo preparando algo.

En el momento en que terminaron los kage bushin se esfumaron dando paso al la técnica combinada.

-¡_ninpou:__kyōdai rasengan! (¡Arte Ninja: rasengan fraternal!)_**_-_**Así los doshermanos se dispusieron golpear a su madre con un rasengan tres veces más grande que el odama rasengan.

En ese momento de suspenso Tasuke miro atentamente a Hinata para ver como se defendía de eso y pudo ver un pequeña fluctuación de chakra saliendo de cada mano era recta sin ninguna imperfección.

En el momento que la granda bola de chakra estaba llegando al perímetro de la esposa del Hokage ella hizo que la pequeña fluctuación de chakra entrara en la granda bola esta llegar a las manos de sus hijos penetrando por sus poros hasta llegar a la red de chakra dejando desactiva la parte de las manos de ambos y, con un leve movimiento, apoyó la mano en el pecho de ambos hermanos y en cosa de nada ambos salieron volando hasta la pared de detrás.

Tasuke cuando los chicos golpearon la pared que anonadado por la fuerza del la esposa del yokadaime Hokage (N/A: El sexto hokage fue danzo y el séptimo kakashi, es info. para quienes no leyeron el manga).

-Veo que ya llegaste Tasuke-Kun.

-Así es Hinata-Sama.

-¡Tasuke-Kun!-Venía corriendo la menor de los Uzumaki, esta saludo al aludido con un beso en la mejilla y este le correspondió.

-Dobe veo que volviste de la misión.

-Así es Teme-Ambos chicos se llevaban igual que sus padres cuando jóvenes.

El resto del día paso normalmente acomodando sillas y mesas para la reunión al otro día.

Tasuke se quedo hasta tarde y Lugo volvió a su casa.

**_ESPERO QE LES ALLA GUSTADO_**

**_SALU2_**


End file.
